Before a client device is permitted communications with a network, security protocols may implemented at the network. Network authentication modules, devices or servers may be implemented to perform security checks. The client device is not allowed access through the network authentication devices until the identity of the client device is authenticated and validated. These checks are designed to protect the integrity and security of the network from un-permitted, non-malicious free network usage as well as malicious usage leading to compromise of security, destruction of vital data, and other activities counter to productive network usage.
Networks may require appropriate connection information, such as a network name and mode of operation to establish network connection. They may require appropriate authentication and encryption parameters to establish send and receive communications. In some environments, manual configuration of parameters and settings are required. These protocols may provide complications and difficulties in establishing a connection for users.
The fact that such systems may place the capability to establish connections within the purview of users may also provide problems. The willingness and ability of users to maintain the integrity of vital security data uncompromised and secure may be an open, unresolved issue for network management. The network administrators may desire network security to be administered in an automatic, robust, failsafe manner independent of, or in addition to, the existing security protocols and parameters. In addition, network administrators may desire security systems to prevent, for example, network access by users when users are not within the confines of given parameters. The geographical or physical location of a company's offices may qualify as exemplary desirable parameters.